


With me you come first

by PopTartGays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopTartGays/pseuds/PopTartGays
Summary: We need posie fanfics right now because there's seriously like 20 on here so I'm gonna supply some nice posie fluff. This can be set before they broke up or after when they eventually get back together.This fic is basically Lizzie being a creep and kinda spying on Josie and Penelope, enjoy.





	With me you come first

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling errors in advance they are my own and I may fix them if I have time. Also I know the format is trash, but i'll fix that late too. Enjoy!

After all their classes were over Josie and Penelope could usually be found hanging out in Penelope's room, but today her roommate told Penelope she wanted the room all to herself because she was going to have her boyfriend over. Penelope was fine with that, but that meant she had to be in the Saltzman twins room where one Lizzie Saltzman would also be. As long as Josie was there she didn't mind being around Izzie, althought she still hated the thought of it. So, Josie and Penelope made their way down the hall to Josie's room saying a quick greeting to freinds of theres they would pass in the hall. For whatever reason Lizzie didn't go immediatly to her room she shared with Josie and Penelope was grateful for that, but it didn't go unnoticed by Josie who always kept tabs on her sister. Once in said room Penelope and Josie were alone like they usually were because Penelope's roommate was always over at her boyfriends room. They decided to watch a movie becasue what else was there really to do. 

 

They were settled on Josie's bed and started the movie. Josie never asked for much from Penelope and rarely ever asked her to do something. They were a couple inches away from each other on the bed and Josie desperatly wanted Penelope to move closer to her or put her arms around her, something. Of course Josie didn't voice those wants because she never talked about anything she might want or need. So, Josie just laid there proped up against the headboard of the bed yearing for a litle something more and was also just a bit tense because Lizzie could walk in at any time. Little did they know Lizzie was right outside the door and had it just barely cracked open so she could see all the interaction between the two girls and so far nothing was happening. Penelope could sense Josie's uneasiness and being the good girlfriend she was also knew that Josie wanted to be closer to her. Penelope shifted a bit and Josie looked over to her with a confused look on her face and voiced " Are you getting up?" "No" Penelope replied with that heart-stopping smirk of hers. Lizzie was just about to enter the room when suddenly Penelope scoped Josie up with one hand around her waist and the other under her legs, and set Josie on her lap. Josie couldn't help the little squeak of suprise when penelope did that and started to blush a bit out of embaressment. Josie barried her head in penelope's neck and sighed. Penelope moved her hand up to Josies face to brush her hair out of the way and behind her ear. 

 

"Whats up JoJo?" Penelope asked in that soft voice that was reserved for Josie and her alone. "Nothing." Replied Josie in a small voice. " It's not nothing your tense. You should relax a bit." Penelope said in Josies ear while rubbing on her shoulder and up and down her leg. "Penny!" Josie exclaimed in a voice that was a pitch higher than usual while swatting away Penelope's hand from her leg. Lizzie's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Lizzie has never really seen many intimate moments between Penelope and Josie especially becasue Josie wasn't very appriciative of PDA. Penelope chuckled and it echoed throughtout the room. "No, but seriosly what is it?" Penelope asked again with a bit of a smile in her voice. "I just wanted to be closer to you thats all. I'm also a tad bit worried about when Izzies going to come back. " Josie murmered. "Aww you're so cute when you act shy. Its ok to want to be close to me JoJo we're dating. You just got to say something if you want me all on you ok?." Penelope told Josie with a hint of teasing her in voice, but she really did mean it. Penelope wanted Josie to say if she wanted something from her even if was a silly thing like wanting Penelope to hold her. Josie had her head resting on Penelope's shoulder and gave a short nod and bit her bottom lip. Josie looked up at Penelope with nothing but admiration and love in her eyes. How could this amazing person notice her instead of her sister and care about her. Put her before everyone else and care about what she has to say. Josie wondered that as she leaned in and kissed Penelope's full and soft lips. Penelope kissed her back with the same passion and smiled into the kiss because Josie was acting on her wants for once and not someone elses. Penelope started to lower Josies back to the bed and murmered against her lips " You will always come first with me JoJo." 

 

Penelope wouldn't know until later that Lizzie heard that or even saw any of this encounter. While viewing this private encounter between who she thought was satan herself and her twin Lizzie thought of using any of this against Penelope for some petty teasing or revenge. She decided against it because she felt as if her sister deserved this and she didn't want to mess with her relationship. Maybe Lizzie was a little jelous of Josie's relationship with Penelope. From what she was witnessed it looks like Penelope genuinly loves her sister and Lizzie wonders why can't someone love her like that? Penelope's hands were wondering all over Josie's body at this point and Lizzie could hear her sisters heavy pants for air after she kissed Penelope. Lizzie would rather this not continue in her room, so she just opened the door all the way and looked at them on Josie's bed in suprise as if she hadn't just been watching them for almost half an hour. Josie gasped out a "Lizzie!" in suprise and out of breath. Penelope just started to laugh and pecked Josie once more on the lips and rolled off of her. Penelope sat up at the edge of the bed and smirked at Lizzie the "I was just about to do your sister" look. "I better be going then for the night JoJo." Penelope said to Josie who was sitting up now against the headboard of the bed again. " Okay, i'll see you tomorrow." Josie smiled her reply. As Penelope got up off the bed she leaned over and kissed Josie deeply one more time before she left. Josie grunted out against Penelope's lips as an attempt to cover up a moan. " Bye JoJo." Penelope whisphered and was out the door and down the hall to her room. Josie was left smiling on her bed when Lizzie remarked " Looks like you had a good time."

**Author's Note:**

> That posie kiss had me screaming. They are endgame don't @ me.


End file.
